Shapeshifters: Lesson 1
by TakagiNaoSama
Summary: The Outer Senshi's first confrontation with the youma after SailorStars: Shapeshifter Vampire!


Daydream Fanfiction  
author: Samantha  
e-mail: MsLuna99@aol.com  
http://www.dreamwater.net/chibimichi/home/home.htm  
Rating: PG  
Timeline: after SailorStars  
Notes/Summary: The Outer Senshi's first confrontation with the youma   
after SailorStars: Shapeshifter Vampire!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shapeshifters: Lesson 1  
  
After a long, hot, exhausting day at the track, Haruka returns   
home very late at night. The house is quiet and dark, leaving her to   
assume the other occupants are already asleep. She slowly makes her way   
up the stairs and to her bedroom.  
"What a day," she whispers to herself. "I'm so exhausted. All I   
want to do now is take a long, hot shower then climb into bed and fall   
asleep curled up in Michiru's arms." Haruka enters the bedroom and   
finds it empty. She doesn't think much of her absent lover and proceeds   
to the adjacent bathroom.  
After lathering her hair and body, the blonde Senshi settles into   
the steaming hot water in the tub. No sooner does she close her eyes   
then there is a light knock on the door.  
"Haruka, are you in there?"  
"Ah, hai, Michiru."  
The door slowly opens and Michiru steps in enough to beckon her   
partner to her with a finger. "Come on out of there, Haruka. Come to   
bed with me.  
Haruka is far too tired to object, so she steps out of the water,   
slips on a robe and follows the shorter girl to the bed. Michiru lays   
sideways and pats the spot next to her, soon occupied by Haruka. The   
tall girl snuggles into Michiru's breast and closes her eyes, welcoming   
sleep. Michiru wraps her arms around her, holding her close, and   
massages a hand through her hair, periodically kissing the golden   
strands.  
"I love you, Haruka."  
Haruka nods her head slightly as a reply. Michiru moves herself   
down the bed and kisses her temple, then ear. She continues trailing   
kisses down the side of her face, each touch a little more heated than   
the last. Haruka is half asleep by the time they reach her neck.   
Michiru carefully rolls the nearly unconscious woman onto her back and   
positions on top of her. She brushes her lips along her neck and kisses   
the hot skin. Sitting up, she allows two long, sharp fangs to break   
through her gums and enter her mouth. The revealed demon licks her   
victim's neck and guides the points of her teeth to break the skin.  
This captures Haruka's attention immediately and her eyes open to   
see a dark haired woman with red, glowing eyes replacing her lover.   
"Who are you?!" She tries to get up but the vampire's overpowering   
strength pins her to the bed with no escape.  
"Thought I was your partner, didn't you? Well, that's the   
advantage of hunting as a shapeshifter vampire. It's much easier to   
lure my victims in when I have a taste for pure female blood."  
Haruka shakes her head slowly from side to side in disbelief.   
"Why...why are you doing this?"  
"I need your precious blood to live. Don't you know anything   
about vampires? Just lay still and let me work. If you be good and   
cooperate I promise you won't feel any pain." The vampire leans down to   
sink her teeth into Haruka's neck but is kicked from below. She grabs   
the blonde head and misses as Haruka dodges every move.  
"I won't let you take my life like this!"  
The frustrated demon holds her down with a hand around her neck   
and draws back her hand. "Then I'll have to kill you first!" Her razor   
sharp fingernails dig into the bed where Haruka's head was seconds   
before. "You keep dodging me and you're going to suffer before you die.   
In fact, you deserve that for resisting me." She tightens her grip   
around Haruka's neck long enough so the wind Senshi is too short of   
breath to fight anything. The vampire sits back on Haruka's hips and   
flips her long hair over her shoulders. "Well, this is not the usual   
method for us living dead, but whatever works." She kneels over the   
prone form for the last time and brushes her fangs against the pale   
skin.  
As soon as the teeth break the skin, a massive tidal wave rips   
through her body, killing the demon instantly. Haruka grasps her own   
neck in relief.  
"No one touches my Haruka like that without my permission,"   
Sailor Neptune says as she enters the bedroom.  
Haruka sits up. "Mi-Michiru. Where were you? I thought-"  
Neptune silences her partner with a finger to her lips and   
detransforms. "I know. It's okay. Setsuna-san was just telling me about   
a bunch of shapeshifters that broke loose into the city when I heard   
you."  
"That explains it. But why do they have to come after me?  
"Well, that one was a vampire. She must have thought you have   
delicious tasting blood."  
"How would she know what my blood tastes like?" Haruka asks with   
a look of disgust on her face.  
Michiru giggles and slips a hand inside her lover's robe.   
"Haruka, just by looking at you someone can tell that everything about   
you is delicious."  
"Michiru..." 


End file.
